The present invention relates to a pedestal mounted seat and storage base assembly. In particular the invention relates to a pedestal mounted seat tackle box assembly and a pedestal mounted seat cooler assembly.
The present invention offers a substantial improvement in the storage of items while taking up minimal floor space.